Klaroline Alphabet
by Slivka101
Summary: Klaroline Alphabet drabble series. (The series is also translated into French by nightmare2054!)
1. Aramaic

A - Aramaic

One thing that Caroline love the most about Klaus is his big knowledge of worldwide languages.

Most of the time they speak English, but there are opportunities, when they use some other languages. She knows some very well already, but most of all she just understand little part of the languages he uses.

When they have some free time, they speak French to practice Caroline´s knowledge and also because she has dream about living in France sometime in the future.

When he wants to tease her, he speaks German because he knows that she hates German since she was on hight school and she had the worst teacher for it.

When is Caroline sad Klaus uses Finnish or Hungarian, because he knows that she finds it funny and it changes her mood in a minute.

Sometimes when she is mad at him, he speaks Japanese because he knows that it reminds her their time in Tokyo and she cannot be mad at him after that.

They speak Czech a lot too because she has Slavic languages in the University this time as main subject.

They speak Italian when they cook because Caroline feels that it makes her better cook.

Klaus try to learn her Spanish but she prefers Portuguese and she don´t know why.

But the language she loves the most is Aramaic. Klaus uses Aramaic when he comes home after long day and Caroline is already in the bed, pretending that she is mad at him about it. He always offers her massage and then he whispers into her ear. She doesn´t understand a word but it sounds so sexy and she can imagine pretty good what he says. Even if Caroline would be really mad, it can´t end otherwise than with sex when Klaus speaks Aramaic. Very hot hybrid-vampire sex...

* * *

This was the first drabble for the series. I´m not sure if I´ll add new drabble every day, but I´ll try do it regular.

If you have wish for some letter, leave a review with it. :)


	2. Blood

Blood

Blood is a part of their life. Not the most important since they have each other but it is a big part of them.

They have blood bags at home that they drink from before going to the bed in the evening. But Klaus taught Caroline how to drink straight from the source, without draining the victim nor killing them. She prefers this because she realizes that blood bags are needed for injured people, while drinking directly from the vein without losing control won't hurt anybody.

But what both of them prefer most of all is blood-sharing. They drink from each other every morning after waking up and they agree that it is the very best way to start the new day.

At the beginning, they were full of passion and lust during it. But over time it became the tenderest act in their relationship. It´s kind of like kissing for them. They know that it is the most intimate thing between vampires and what is more intimate than kissing? They feel every feelings of the other during blood-sharing.

Klaus feels Caroline's purest love for him. Caroline feels Klaus' never-ending love for her.

They feel their dedication for each other.

Klaus feels her desire for him. Caroline feels his protection over her.

They feel their trust for each other.

For Caroline it is their most private and quiet time together during the day. She says nothing after they wake up and just snuggles up closer to Klaus, kisses him fondly on the lips and then moves her lips to the crook of his neck. She places a few more kisses there and then sinks her fangs into it. Just a few seconds later she feels his fangs in her shoulder. It feels more like kissing than drinking from each other. After minutes of slowly blood sharing they just lie in each other's embrace while Klaus caresses Caroline.

For Klaus it is something more. It is his way of protecting Caroline. He knows that as long as she has his blood in her system, she is immune to werewolf poison. He already saw her on her deathbed twice because of it. He has no bigger fear than for Caroline to get bitten and he'll be simply too late to save her. He knows that the world is full of many other dangers, but if there is a way to protect her from at least one of them, he'll do it.

And his blood is one of these ways.

* * *

**I want to thank _Zohorat _for editing my drabble. You are amaying! :)**


	3. Celibacy

**Celibacy**

When they travel somewhere, Klaus tells Caroline about everything in his life before he came to Mystic Falls. It´s their way how to spend long time in plane or car.

"And then I spend 10 years in Buddhist monastery in Tibet."

"10 years? In Tibet?"

"Yes, it was safe shelter from Mikael. I think that it was mystery for him where I was this time to the end of his life." Klaus smirked.

"And what were you doing there for so long time?"

"I lived with monks there."

"With monks?" Caroline laugh.

"What is so funny about it?"

"I would really like to know what they thought about your life style."

"I compelled them to not feel bad about giving me their blood."

"Nik, I´m not talking about blood." she winked.

"So what is on your mind, love?"

"You are everything but not monk. Your lifestyle is far away from it."

"And I was capable to live as them. 10 years after 850 years of life was nothing to try their lifestyle."

"Ok, I believe that you did everything you told me before, even though it is sometimes hard to believe, but I´m definitely not believe that you were able to live as a monk."

"Why not?" Klaus seemed insulted.

"If I´ll not mention no alcohol, simple food, bad beds or no money, there is still the celibacy thing."

"And what?"

"You are not able to not have sex more than one day."

"That´s not true!"

"We are together a quarter of a century and we had at least one sex every day of this time."

"That´s something else. We are a couple, so we have sex, but I´m perfectly capable to not have sex when there is something to deal with or when I simply don´t want. For example I was in Mystic Falls for more than a year and I have rarely contact with woman."

"Don´t talk about women you had after you met me, please!"

"I was not talking... You know what? I have an idea. I´m not alone in this relationship and I´ll prove you that our generous sex life is not only my 'fault'. By this I´m entering into celibacy and I´ll buy you a pair of new boots or handbag for each day, until you won´t came to me with offer of sex."

"It sounds fair. Prepare your purse for large spending money, Mikealson!"

A week later, Caroline got three new hight-heels (black Jimmy Choo, nude Christian Louboutin and pink Manolo Blahnik) and one new All- Star Converse (after big fight about including the last day, when she started kissing him on the neck and slipping her hands under his shirt just five minutes before midnight. "Fine one boots extra, but nothing overly expensive! It was still fourth day!).

_Celibacy_ was nothing for Caroline.


	4. Dorm room

**Dorm room**

It was the summer before her last year on university when they began couple. It was not good timing because Caroline wanted to finish what she started and Klaus had to be in New Orleans most of the time.

They made agreement about her visits in New Orleans during Christmas and Spring break and he promised her that he´ll come for some weekends.

Better weekends for them were out of Mystic Falls, because when they were there she had to spend some time with her mom and it cut their already so short time together. But when they were at university they could enjoy every second of it together. Yes, they were phoning and texting when he was in New Orleans but this was something else.

Klause came more often then she hoped, but every time it was totally surprise. Most of the time she opened the door to her dorm room and there he was, outsite or inside. Sometimes Caroline was preparing for the bed when she heard the knock, sometimes she came from her lessons when she opened the door and there he was, lying on the her bed. Few times he secretly joined her at the lecture.

"Why don´t you never tell me when you are coming?" they were laying in her bed and Klaus was holding Caroline against his chest.

"If you would know, how many times I was on the way here and how many times I had to came back to New Orleans you would not be happy. And moreover, I thought that you like surprises."

"OK, but it will be far better when I´ll know that we are in the same city and that we can be together any time. Aren´t you afraid about it?"

"Afraid? Why? I look forward to it. True be told, I had some plans for us before we get together but I haven´t expected that we´ll spend our first year together in dorm room."

"You were thinking about our first year?" she asked with smile on her lips.

"Of course I was and not only about first year, about our future in common." he kissed her on the top of her head.

"And what did you devise, if I can ask."

"I thought that I´ll show you something from what the world offers, then maybe vacation in Hawaii and then traveling again or whatever you would want, but things in New Orleans don´t go how I expected and you give me a chance much earlier than I hoped."

"That sounds great. But would you rather wait more time for me and have this perfect time, than spending time in this dorm room right now and helping me with my exams?"

"You know what? Your dorm room is the most perfect place in the world right now."


	5. Eternity

**Eternity**

Caroline knows what eternity means but that doesn´t mean that she is not afraid of it sometimes. Especially when they are down in the city and Klaus behaves as old Klaus from Mystic Falls.

"And here it is again! I told you hundred times that I´m not gonna change! They need to have respect!"

"But you are different with me!"

"No I´m not! I´m gentle and kind to people who deserve it and I always was!"

"It´s interesting that you are gentle just with me!"

"Because there is no one else who deserve it! They wanted to hurt you so I gave them a lesson!"

"How can you be so sure they want to hurt me?!"

"Because they are plotting against me, from the time I came back here!"

There is always the same scenario after fights like this.

Caroline packs up and leave somewhere. Most of the time to his, now their mansion in Mystic Falls to get some time to think and run from everything.

Klaus stopped trying to contact her earlier than after week, since her 10th escape, because it is exactly the time when she starts to respond to his calls and massages.

First six days she just watches TV, eats junk food and wonders if she is able to tolerate this the whole eternity. Last day of the week she goes to bar to think about something else. There is always some guys who try to get her. They try every stupid line just to buy her a drink but she never stand there more than an hour because they don´t have a piece from Klaus.

Yes, he is manipulative, aggressive against his enemies and relentless. But Caroline knows his better side and when she comes back to mansion from bar with renewed knowledge of stupid behaving of other men and with bouquet of white roses waiting in the bedroom, she is back in New Orleans by the next morning.

After centuries together, Caroline is not afraid of eternity anymore and she is completely OK with bed side of Klaus. But once in five years she do a scene and leave for a while because they both need a space and time for themselves.

They want to be together for eternity but it is not healthy to be together every day of it.


	6. Family

**Family**

Caroline woke- up in the empty bed. Empty bed was nothing strange because she could hear Klaus down in the kitchen. Strange was that it was not their bed nor their bedroom. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. It took her a while before she remembered that they were back in Mystic Falls. After that she heard the front door opened.

"Sister, what a surprise."

"Where were you yesterday?!"

"According to the fact, that I´m in the pajama and I´m standing in the Mystic Falls´s kitchen, I was here." Caroline heard him open the fridge.

"We agreed on the plan and you leave me and Elijah! It was our chance to beat Marcel, finally!" Rebekah sounded really pissed off.

"You are a thousand years old, I think that you can deal with some younger vampires. And there will be another chance, little sister."

"We could died! "

"Do not exaggerate Rebekah, it is really difficult to kill us and I left a massage that I´m calling off the plan. Caroline needed me." Caroline heard him to put something into the microwave.

"She could go with Matt! Last time I checked they were still friends!"

"Are you kidding me? It was her mother´s funeral, Rebekah!"

"And it was our chance to get New Orleans back. Where is 'Family above all!' ? I guess not above Caroline!"

"Caroline is family! We can beat Marcel next week. If this is everything, you can go or stay and do not scenes!"

Klaus entered the bedroom few seconds later with two mugs of blood.

"She waked you up, didn´t she?" he put the mugs on the bedside table and sat next to Caroline.

"No she didn´t, I was already awake. You should stayed in New Orleans if you had something on Marcel."

"We are in this war long enough to wait few more days. You needed me and I promised that I´ll be always here for you." Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Thank you." she smiled a little.

"You are more than welcome, sweetheart. I bring blood, don't you want some?"

Caroline took a sip of the blood and enjoyed warm Klaus' armload for a while.

"Do you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told Rebekah that I'm family."

"Do you really need to ask after more than 30 years?"

"I know that you love me, but 30 years is nothing for you and I have feeling that you said it because of my mom is death."

"Caroline, I had loved you for more than five years when you came to New Orleans and before that I knew that there is only one thing that is more important for me than you and it was my family. But when I saw you standing in the middle of the square, saying that you are ready and that you love me, everything changed. You became my closest family by these words, because I knew that there is nothing more important to me than you."

Few tears flowed her cheeks. "There was only one person more important for me than you until las week, and by the Friday you became my only family I have so please don´t leave me."

Klaus wipe her tears with thumb. "I´m sure I´m not your only family, there is Rebekah, Elijah and your friends from Mystic Falls at least, but I can promise you that I´ll never leave you, because this family will be together always."

"And forever." Caroline whispered.


	7. Games

**Games**

Klaus was sitting in the bar, drinking a bourbon with Marcel when he heard somebody come into the bar. Few seconds later he felt a pain in his left shoulder.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Caroline, what a lovely surprise to see you here." he said as he pulled out a wooden stake from his shoulder.

"Did you think that I´ll not find out about it?!"

"I´m not sure that I know what you are talking about, love."

"Stop playing your games, Klaus. I know that you slept with Hayley! God, and I believed every bullshit you told me after Graduation! I hate you! And I´ll do everything in my power to take you down!" with that she turned and left the bar.

"Wow what was that, mate?" Marcel asked.

"Nothing, just an old friend."

"It didn´t look as nothing and you look not happy about what that lovely blond told you."

"Well, I would be lying if I would told that I didn´t have a thing for her, but when I saw the scene she made, I´m happy that I didn´t live as a monk. What would you say about some good scotch?" he asked and ordered two glasses.

* * *

Klaus came to his mansion three hours later. He slammed the door with a huge blow and went directly to the study where he pour himself another drink and sat on the sofa.

He was sitting there about a minute when he felt somebody´s arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You know that I didn´t mean it, don´t you?"

"I know that." Klaus said with a small smile as the blond girl sat on his lap, arms still around him. "It just was not nice to hear you said, that you hate me."

"You know I love you and that it was just part of the game how to take Marcel down." Caroline kissed him.

"And it is the other thing I´m worry about, we are together for a month and you are already playing my, not every time safe, games."

"I played some sort of games my whole vampire life, most of the time against you. So it is my way how to apologize for that. Moreover, I love helping you with your games." she showed him one of her warm smiles and kissed him once more.

"How can I be so lucky?" he kissed her neck. "You know what, I´m thinking about it and your words didn´t hurt me so much. But the stake in the shoulder, it was something else." he put his puppy face on.

"Is there something I can do to redress it?" she asked with guilty face.

"I think, that I heard about some games which are played in bed and people feel much better after them." He replied with wink.

Caroline was already standing in the door. "Really? I think that we should try something from it." Klaus heard her in the bedroom in a second and he would bet that he could hear how her dress fell on the floor so he didn´t wast another second and joined Caroline in vampire speed.

* * *

**I would like to ask you for a favor. **

**I have some ideas for next letters but I´m not sure about some of them or I don´t have anything for some, so I want to ask you for your ideas, they can be better and I want to write just good things for you. :)**

**So leave a comment, I will maybe take an inspiration from you. :)**


	8. Headache

**Headache**

_AU/AH_

It is same every month.

Every fourth Friday Klaus come home from work to find out that every window has closed shuttered and that there is deathly hush in the house.

He already knows that he must go to the kitchen for the cool bag from the fridge before he aims into the bedroom. When he comes there, he finds Caroline lying in the bed with closed eyes.

He knows very well that he cannot speak loud or do some other noises and only thing he can do for her is just lay next to her, spoon her and change the cold bag on her head and stroke her.

He sees few tears which falls from her eye because of the pain in this area od her her head, every single time and he feels so helpless and he hates it.

After half an hour when he cannot do anything else, Klaus whispers as quietly and gently as he can "What can I do for you love? Don´t you need another pill or something to eat or drink?"

"It´s almost time for next pill and maybe piece of some fruit would be great. Thank you." she tries to smile a little bit every time he wants to help her in this bad day of the month because she knows that it´s killing him.

He is back few minutes later with some fruit and new cool bag. He kneels ahead of the bed, helps Caroline with the pill and changes the bag. "Are you drinking enough water? Don´t you need anything else?" he whispers.

"Nik, it is not the first time for me, neither for you. I have everything I need here, I slept almost whole morning, then you came home to do your best for me and everything I need right now is you laing next to me, hugging me and be here with me, to wait this stupid day ends." she says weakly.

And it is how it goes during Caroline´s periods at Mikealson´s every month. She loves her family but it is the part of her Forbes genes. Her mother, grand mother, great-grandmother, great-great-grandmother ... had the same problems every month too, but Caroline knows that it´ll be better with every next year of her life, the same way how it came with her ancestors.

But next month it´ll be different. There will not be headache and sensitivity to light and sounds. But there will be nausea and vomiting. And it´ll be the same for the next tree months but the headache will not come for next nine months. Paradox of this situation is that for the last four years, Klaus thought that there is nothing that can make him happier than Caroline without headache every month, but this small girl or boy in her belly makes him the happier man in the world.

* * *

**I got inspiration for this drabble from my own experiences with menstrual migraines every month and with my wonderful boyfriend who help me during this bad days...**

**For time-lady I want to thank you for your ideas for the drabbles. I´ll definitely use some of it. It help me very much :)**

**For the others. How do you like this series? I hope you like it, because I try my best.**


	9. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

It was a year. A year was nothing for him in his life, but it was something else this time. He decided to be without informations about certainly blond vampire until the time she´ll make a decision about their relationship and it was the first time in his life he didn´t know anything about things which interested him.

He was really surprised how long he withstood it but he was sitting on a bench in the campus of the university now and he was watching blond girl who was talking with brunet, about a hundred yards from him.

She ended the conversation and walked towards him. With every step she made he knew that he needed to get some information. When she was about a ten yards from him, he made sure that the brunet girl is away and he stood up in the middle of sidewalks.

"Excuse me. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." she replied with a smile.

"I saw you talk with Elena Gilbert, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she lives in next room."

"So I guess that you know Caroline Forbes too." he said with emphasis to Caroline´s name.

"Is is interrogation or something like that?"

"True be told, it is." he came closer to her a looked into her green eyes. "You´ll not remembered this conversation but I need some information so you´ll tell me everything you know."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she sat on the bench.

"How is Caroline?" he sat next to her.

"Right now really busy, she have last test tomorrow morning and she is learning for it with Elena and Jesse."

"And Jesse is who?"

"He is her friend, they spend a lot of time together since Caroline and Tyler broke up."

"Caroline and Tyler what?" he seemed surprised but kind of happy.

"They broke up four months ago."

"Tell me more about this Jesse guy, are they dating?"

"I thought it, but we had girl night last month and she said, they are just friends. She also told me, that she doesn´t want any relationship right now because she needs time to find out if she wants not binding relationships or the guy for the rest of her life. Do you want to know a secret she told me?"

"Of course I want."

"There is a guy in New Orleans but she is not sure if he wants her anymore, because he didn´t call her or text her for the last year. I think that she is afraid that he forgot about her, but she didn´t told me more. What do you want to know next?"

"I think that our interrogation is over." he replied with a smile. "Thank you sweetheart and now forget."

* * *

Next morning, when Caroline woke up before her exam, she found out a envelope under the door.

She picked it up and sat on the bed when she opened it. There were two plane tickets and a drawing of her, sitting on the beach with Elena, smiling and drinking some cocktails. She turned the paper with a smile and there was a short note

_Enjoy your holidays with Elena, __love._ (I hope you´ll accept this tickets) 

_Always and forever yours_

_Klaus_

_P.S. Good luck today._

* * *

**I finally finished this. It was very hard for me to write something for I letter and I´m not still sure about it but I want to publish it already and write next drabbles with better letters for me :)**


	10. Jealous

**First of all.. I haven´t thanked you for your nice comments yet, so I´m doing it now. THANK YOU very much everyone! **

**Second.. I know that I should update more often but I have my summer job and my boyfriend and I don´t have much time right now, but I´ll try publish more often..**

**Third.. I´m looking for beta/s.. So if you would like to help me, leave a message and we can agree on cooperation ;)**

* * *

**Jealous**

"Can you tell me where were you?" Caroline just entered the bedroom and the first thing she saw was Klaus in the suit with loose tie lying (jacket on the floor of course) and sketching in the bed.

"Right here." he didn´t even looked up at her.

"I know that you don´t like this kind of events but we were hosts and it´s really rude to leave your party before it ends." she sat in front of the mirror and took of her earrings and necklace.

"I don´t care that I was rude and I´m completely fine with this kind of events when I have good escort as you. I hate it when I have to converse with some boring women and stupid men because my girlfriend let me with them because some pricks want to flirt with her." he was still sketching.

"What are you talking about? They didn´t flirt! I just conversed with them because they were our guests."

"You just conversed with them but I´m pretty sure they flirted with you." Klaus put the pencil down.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Look at you." He pointed at her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and tonight you surpassed by far every women in the room in this dress, with this fabulous hair and make- up." Caroline blushed little bit.

"Aren´t you jealous little bit?" she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Little bit? It is an understatement, sweetheart. The only way how to not ripped their heads of was went here and draw something."

Caroline heeled over to Klaus and kissed him. "You need to learn how to control this jealousy thing."

"I´m not sure that there is the way how to do it." he gently touched her arm with his fingertips.

"I learned it and I can tell you that I was the most jealous person in the world."

"So you are not jealous anymore?" He seemed disappointed.

"Of course I´m. And since time we are together I´m jealous more than ever before, but there are some techniques to deal with it."

"For example?"

"When I saw you talking with that brunet in short red dress tonight, I felt like rip her heart out, but I just remembered the look you gave me when I finished my look today and I knew that I can trust you and that bitches like her don´t have chance to get you and that you´ll spend the rest of ours never-endings lives with me, not with her." She stood up and went to the bathroom. "Can you help me with the zipper please?" she turned her head to Klaus with a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. You helped me to solve my jealousy problem, I´ll helped to solve you dress problem." Klaus replied with a smirk.


	11. Kiss

**Kiss**

Caroline never kissed a boy first. Jack from kindergarten kissed her the last day before he left to grammar school. Ethan was her first real boy and he kissed her during lunch break. Next was Matt who kissed her first after the decad dance as well as Tyler who did it because she helped him.

But Caroline is really confused now. She came to New Orleans 6 weeks ago to tell Klaus that she is ready but he just smiled, invited her inside, let her live in his mansion and spend most of his time with her.

Yes, Klaus shows her every interesting part of the city, they go to the restaurants, they also cooked two times together and they do many others things together as a couple, but then it comes to good nights it´s the same every time.

He just kisses her on the forehead and goes to his bedroom. Yes kiss on the forehead is also a kiss, but it doesn´t count as the first kiss!

Now they´re lying on the couch watching some movie but Caroline isn´t sure about the name because there is more important thing on her mind and she can´t think about anything else.

"I understand that it isn´t The Notebook, but you should give a chance to this movie, it won 5 Oscars, Caroline." Klaus says.

"What?"

"I was just pointing to the fact that you are obviously bored about the movie."

"I´m not bored. I was just thinking about something." she answers with small smile.

"The whole hour?"

Caroline sits up and pauses the movie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he looks curious.

She inhales and asks quickly. "Will you ever kiss?"

"Of course I will." Klaus looks little bit amused right now.

"So what are you waiting for?" she is little bit sad.

"I need you to do it first. I need to know, that you really want it."

"I came, I told you I´m ready, I´m here 6 weeks now and you think that I don´t want it?"

"I want to believe it, I really want but there is still part of me which is waiting for some catch, for finding out that you are trying just to distract me or that it´s just another dream and that I´m going to wake- up. If you want it Caroline, you´ll do it and I promise you that the second you´ll kiss me I´ll believe with all my heart, my soul and my body that you are here to be with me. And I can promise you that the second you´ll end our first kiss I´ll start our second one and I promise you that it´ll be the only time you´ll kiss me first, because after that I´ll kiss you every possible moment of the eternity because there is nothing else I want to do more." he touches her cheek with fingertips.

Caroline doesn´t know what to say. "I.. I´m.. I´m not sure I have enough courage to do it. I have never kissed a guy first.."

"You are the bravest woman I´ve ever met Caroline. If you want it you´ll do it." their faces are too close now.

"I want it. I want it the whole time I´m here. I want it the whole time I know you." she inhales, closes her eyes and slowly pushes her lips to his. It is the most perfect first kiss in her life.

It is the best first kiss because she knows that it is her last first kiss.

* * *

**I posted my idea about Klaroline first kiss few days ago on my tumblr. ( post/58617879607/thinking-about-klaroline) So it was also my inspiration for this drabble :)**

**BTW I´m still looking for anyone who would edit my drabbles and stories ;) Anybody?**


	12. Lake house

**Lake house**

"Will you tell me where we are going?" It was 5 a.m. and they were in the car somewhere in the forest.

"You are asking for the 10th time and I´m responding for the 10th time that it´s surprise."

"It´s not fair! You woke me up in the middle of the night, you said that we are going somewhere and we are in the car for 2 and half hour now. I´m starting to think that you kidnapped me." Caroline said with smirk.

"Wouldn´t I be the best kidnapper of your life?" Klaus winked at her. "We are here." he parked and got out of the car.

"The surprise is in the middle of the forest?"

"Something like that. We have 10 extra minutes so we´ll walk to it, but you have to close your eyes, not to see it too early."

"Seriously?"

"Don´t worry I´ll lead you. You trust me, don´t you?"

"Of course I do."

Klaus placed his hand over her eyes and started moving them. They walked in silence about 8 minutes when he stopped them.

"Are we here?" Caroline asked.

"Yes we are. But you have to wait one more minute." Klaus was standing behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I hope it´ll worth the early awakening and two hours ride, Nik."

"I also hope. Here it is. Happy birthday Caroline."

Caroline blinked few times when she opened her eyes to clean her vision. What she saw was the most beautiful view she´s ever saw.

There was a sky blue lake with forest around the bank, trees were autumnal with every shade of yellow, orange and red and on the horizon sunrise started so the leafs had tint of gold. After a while Caroline also noticed the wooden lake house on the left side of the beach where they were standing.

"Oh my God. It is beautiful." She breathe out.

"I´m glad you like it." She could fell Klaus´ smile.

"Like it? I love it. Do you remember the first time we were in Paris? It is nothing to compare to how I love this view."

"And you can enjoy it any time you want because it´s yours."

"What?" Caroline turned to him.

"I know you told me that you want nothing but one calm day for your birthday. But you know I want the best for you and that I really like to spoil you, so when you told me what you want I got the idea. I know this place for ages and just few people know about it, so I reconstructed the lake house to be more comfortable for you. You can come here any time you want, any time you´ll need rest." Klaus said and stroke her cheek.

Caroline just pressed her lips against his and whisper "Thank you. I think that I´ll spend the most of the time here. But you have to promise me that you´ll come with me every time."

"If you want, it´ll be my pleasure."

"I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

**My vision of the view is nearest to the 10th picture in the Google, when you look up lake in the pictures.**


	13. Make-up

**Sequel to _Lake house_**

* * *

**Make-up**

"Didn´t you see my make-up bag?" It was the first morning since they came for few days to the lake house and Caroline was combing out their things and bags.

"How does it look?" Klaus was still in the bed and he was looking at Caroline with affection.

"This large, white with colorful dots."

"I saw it. It was on the bed when I was carrying bags to the car."

"And you packed it right?" she had a hope in her eyes.

"No I didn´t, I thought you don´t want it when you left it on the bed." he replied innocently.

"Oh no." Caroline fall on the bed with groan.

"Can I ask where is the problem?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her and turn her to face him.

"I need my make-up. I need it to look better." she complained.

"We are in the middle of nothing, Caroline. I don´t think that you need it. You don´t need it even in New Orleans to be honest."

"Don´t start with this ´you don´t need make-up, you are naturally beautiful´ talk!" she slightly pushed him away.

"But it is true love. There is nobody and nothing more beautiful in the world than you in the morning and if I´m right, you don´t sleep with make-up."

"Fine, but we´ll be here for more than one morning. If you´ll get bored with this ´natural beauty´ won´t complain about it."

"I´m not afraid about it. I fell in love with you, when you were dying. You were dying, without make-up if I may say and you were still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, so you can be sure that I´ll not get bored about you without make-up. If anything I´ll fall in love with you even more if it is possible."

"But I had something in plan for tonight and it included make-up." Caroline lay on Klaus´chest.

"I´m sure that whatever it was you can do it without make-up." He stroked her in her hair.

"Have you ever seen femme fatale without dark eyes and red lips? Just in black lingerie?"

"Oh... You wanted.." Klaus just sighed.

"See everything is ruined." she sobbed a little bit.

"And we.. You can´t do it when we´ll be back in the city?"

"Of course I can, but I wanted to do something special when we are here."

"You want something special? We don´t have private lake in New Orleans, but we have it here.." Klaus said with a smirk.

Caroline smiled little bit. "What are you suggesting Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Just little bit swimming with my beautiful blond nymph." He kissed her neck.

"Just swimming?" She moaned in respond of the kiss.

Klaus was standing next to bed in a second, holding Caroline in bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I´m showing you my idea of ´just swimming´, love." He kissed his girlfriend who already forgot about the make-up problem.

* * *

**I almost forgot: THANK YOU for the nicest reviews in the world! They makes my day!**


	14. Number

**Number**

"It´n not fair! You know mine. I want to know yours!" Caroline was sitting on the bed with sheet around her naked body.

"No you don´t sweetheart." Klaus sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"How can you be so sure? I wouldn´t ask you if I wouldn´t to want to know it."

"Because I know you Caroline. I know how jealous you can be and the knowledge of the number would cause that you would not to think about anything else."

"So it is enormous.." she said.

"Not enormous but certainly bigger than yours." Klaus tried to end the conversation.

"I know that yours number of lovers´ll be bigger than mine! I just want to know how bigger. I don´t need to know the exact number but just if it is counts for tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands or ... " she tried to say millions but she was interrupted by him.

"Tens or hundreds of thousands? What do you think about me?" He replied with shock face.

"Well you live for more than a thousand years and I´m sure that you had more than one woman per year. Just tell me, please." Caroline tried the puppy face.

"But you have to promise me that you´ll not be mad and you´ll remember that you wanted to know it. And I´ll tell you just span.." Klaus was trying to find compromise.

"It sounds fair." she smiled

"But promise me first!"

"I promise."

"It´s more than thousand but less than five thousands." he said with fear in the voice.

"Just?"

"Is it just me or you look disappointed?" Klaus felt

"You said that I´m the best. I just thought that I´m the better than more than five thousands women."

"You are joking right? Don ´t tell me that you are disappointed that you beat just this number of women. Since I met you I thought than it´ll be the second biggest problem, after my serial killer self, between us and now you´re telling me that it is low number?" he was shocked.

"Well, I knew your reputation when we started our relationship so if I wouldn´t be OK with it I wouldn´t be here." she smiled.

"Miss Forbes, you´ll never cease to amaze me." He grabbed her, pull her onto his lap and kissed her.

"I´m glad." Caroline kissed him back with a smile.


	15. Older

**Thank you for your reviews again! I´m really happy you like what I write :)**

* * *

**Older**

Klaus parked his car in front of the campus and leaned to kiss Caroline. She usually went to school by her car but it was in service so he drove her there.

"So we´ll meet at bar in the evening after your lectures?" They were already standing next to his car in embrace.

"And what about my car?"

"I´ll send someone to collect it."

"Thanks." She looked at her watch. "I´m late. I´m late, I´m never late and it´s your fault!"

"You didn´t complain half an hour ago." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"I didn´t but I really need to go now, there is Sarah and she is waiting for me." Caroline kissed him and whispered into his ear "We have to finished in the evening, what we have started earlier." And she was already on her way to some girl but then she turned her head and called "Love you!"

"Love you too." Klaus called back and get in the car.

* * *

Caroline was having lunch with Sarah and two other girls from last lecture, few hours later.

"Who was the guy in the morning?" Sarah asked when she sat down next to Caroline.

"What guy?" Claire and Hanna asked unison.

"I was waiting for Caroline in the morning when some older guy drove her to school." She told them.

"It was my boyfriend. I told you about him."

"But you didn´t say that he is older. And hot. And well catered according to his car." Sarah replied.

"You have older guy and you haven´ told us yet? That´s not fair! You need to tell us everything!" Hanna looked enthusiastic.

"How old is he? Where you met? Does he have some handsome friends?" Claire seem to want to know everything.

"He is 27." _Well I should tell that he was turn when he was 27 and that he is more than thousand years now, but it could startle them._ "We met in Mystic Falls. I was going to school with his younger sister and my ex had some business with him." _Some business? It sounded weird but better to say that than 'He wanted to kill my ex.'_ "And you don´t want to meet his friends." _Wow I can tell them something what is true._

"Tell me, is it better to date older man?" Sophie asked.

"It has more advantages than disadvantages. For example he traveled a lot and he has enormous knowledge of the world, he is true gentleman not as boys from High School and he has many abilities how to make a girl happy." Caroline blushed a little. "But he is overprotective and he spend lot of time in work." _It is also the way how to say 'My boyfriend is king of the vampire part of New Orleans.'_

"It sounds great but do you think it will last?" Sophie said.

"I know that it can be weird to hear it from 20 years old girl, but I know that he is my last love and that I´m his last." Caroline replied with a happy smile.


	16. Parade

**_justine_ asked me in last review to write a sequel to _Older_ where caroline's friends meet Klaus so here it is.**

* * *

**Parade**

"What time do you end school today? I would pick you up from the school and then we can go to dinner somewhere." Klaus asked Caroline during breakfast.

"I ´m sorry but I already promised the girls that I´ll go with them to see the parade and then we´ll go to the bar. But we can meet there. I guess you´ll be there anyway." she replied.

"Fine, but try to not meet Marcel, please. You know that I don´l like when he tries to flirt with you."

"And you know that I´ll do my best because he is the most annoying person I have ever met." Caroline stood up, went to Klaus and kissed him. "I have to go . See you it the evening."

"Have fun, love."

* * *

"What will it be?" Camille asked the girls with a smile .

"As usual for me, thanks." Caroline replied.

Sarah and Hanna ordered Cosmopolitan and Claire wanted Martini.

Few minutes later Camille put four glasses on the bar. "Two Cosmos, one Martini and Cuba Libre for Caroline."

"Thanks. You can write everything on my and Nik´s account." Caroline said.

"OK. Where do you have Klaus by the way?" she asked.

"He wasn´t here?" Caroline was confused.

"No, not yet. I thought you are together as usual." Camille said with smirk and went serve another guests.

Caroline turned to the girls. "Cheers." "Cheers." They replied with a laugh.

"I hope you likes the parade. I can´t believe you haven´t been yet when you lived here for a year now."

"You know, school, parties and stuffs." Hanna replied. "But I want to know who is Klaus. Don´t say you have somebody besides Nik."

"It´ll be me." Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline´s waist and kissed her on the cheek. "I´m sorry I´m late but I wanted to finished painting." Caroline kissed him back and wrapped her arm around him too.

"No, you are Nik. I saw you last month when you drove Caroline to school." Sarah said and blushed a little bit.

"His full name is Niklaus and everybody besides me and his siblings calls him Klaus." Caroline explained.

"And that is the whole mystery ladies. It was nice to meet you but my brother is waiting for me over there and we need to discuss something so I have to leave you." Klaus and Caroline could see that all three girls blushed when he was talking.

Then he turned back to Caroline. "Elijah have some news for me so I´ll be not able to spend more time with you, but we can walk home later."

"Fine." she said and kissed him. "Ladies." Klaus said and went to the man who was sitting near the windows.

He sat down when he heard Claire. "You said he is hot. But you didn´t say he is Joseph Morgan´s way hot." He saw Caroline to look at him and heard her to say with smirk she knew only he could see. "Nik has quality to look hotter in the evening and at night but don´t say it to him, he already has this huge ego."

* * *

**So here it is. I hope you like it and that you are not fed up I haven´t updated for a week but I have still my summer job and my friend came home after three moths so I spend time with her. **

**And of course. THANK YOU FOR THE NICEST REVIEWS! **


	17. Queen

**Queen**

Klaus was on the mission. He wanted to be the king of New Orleans again and the plan included being friendly to Marcel in every possible way.

The first opportunity arose immediately. There was a parade and Marcel loved them. So Klaus just had to go there and pretend that he was fain. It was the best way how to star because he could get know every close friends of Marcel and nobody noted it because he just quietly watched them and sometimes exchanged a few words with them.

Klaus was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard Marcel to say. "I´m suddenly feeling thirsty."

He knew Marcel so well that he was sure that this was not a common vampire thirst. Suddenly he saw what Marcel meant. Camille, the bartender from last night, was standing in front of the bar.

"You fancy her." He replied with smirk.

"Queen material..you know what I'm saying?" Marcel said and went directly to her. Klaus joined him but he was not sure what they were talking about.

He knew exactly what Marcel was saying. But they didn´t have the same taste. Camille was pretty and smart according to last night, but she was nothing to compare with Caroline.

He met many women in his life but Caroline was only one who really caught his attention. She was beautiful, she was strong, she was full of light, she was loyal, she was caring. And she was not afraid of him.

Klaus said Elijah that every king needs his heir, last night but at this moment he realized that it was not true. He was immortal and only thing that could kill him, the white oak stake, was really well hidden so he didn´t need an heir. But who he really needed, was a queen. And he knew that Caroline was the only one who could sit beside him on the throne.

He was not Caroline´s best option but he was also not the worst one. He had his history of the most powerful creature in the world, which included many death bodies and ruined lives, but he was also able to show her his human side, true be told complete opposite of his hybrid himself, and he knew she appraised that.

The last time Klaus saw Caroline was four days ago after the prom and he already missed her. He left Mystic Falls without Goodbye and he would give anything to see her, but he knew it was not possible if he wanted the city back.

He registered that Camille, Marcel and his minions were going to the bar and he decided to stay outside and away from their vampire hearing for a few more seconds.

_"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me."_

They had eternity and the king needs a kingdom first, only then he can bring his queen there.

* * *

**Here it is. My version of deleted scene from 4x20 and the Klaus´call.**

**Please, leave a review for me to know if there is still somebody who likes my drabbles and to get inspiration again because this one for the Q letter showed up after the whole week and I´m not wont to don´t know what to write and it frustrates me.**


	18. Ring

**Ring**

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" they were walking down the halls at Mystic´ High School and Caroline wanted to know more.

"I told you it´s surprise, but I think you can guess based on what we've been doing until now." Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

"It´s definitely not polite to let girl guess what she´ll do next during her anniversary of the best relationship in her life but I like challenges." She winked at him and wrapped her arm around Klaus´ waist.

"So let´s see. We were in chemistry classroom first and we had delicious dinner. You told me we were there because that´s place where you first saw me." Klaus just nodded and Caroline continued.

"Then we were dancing in the gym. You didn´t say anything but I guess it referred to our dance at decade dance."

"That´s true. You were the most beautiful girl of the dance that night. As always. It wasn´t our first dance but it would be impractical go to the Mansion and then back here."

"Because after the dance you took me to the hall near the Alaric´s old classroom and you kissed me the way you kissed me for the first time."

Klaus looked seriously. "Because it reminded me the moment when I found you after your run from him. And I felt again the happiness I felt when I hold you after hour of worring about you."

They reached the big door and came out.

"It´s the football field." Caroline looked around.

"I know." Klaus said simply.

"Do you have in plan killing other death witches?" she joked.

"It was also fun but I have something else to do here tonight." They passed the grandstand and the view of the full field opened for Caroline. "We were here once more that day." Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline was speechless. The middle of the field was covered by thousands of candles. "You did this?"

"Rebekah helped. I had better thing to do tonight then lighting 9125 candles."

"9125?"

"One for every day of the past 25 years we spend together." They were standing in the center of the field.

"It´s beautiful." Caroline had tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember what I said when we were here last time?" They were standing in embrace.

"You said many things." she smiled. "But the most important for me was the promise that you´ll wait for me to be my last love. And you fulfill the promise because when I came to you, you were still waiting to be my last."

"And you came despite the fact you know me better than anybody. Even my siblings."

"I´m with you because of that. Because I know you. I know both of your sides and that carrying one is the main reason why I love you."

Klaus stroked her cheek. "Century ago I would not believe that I´ll do it but you changed everything. You are my first, my last, my only true love and I want to show the whole world what we have."

He kneeled down, removed the small box from his pocket and opened it to show the beautiful ring.

"Caroline Forbes, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Caroline winked few times and the tear fall from her eye. But the second later she smiled.

"Of course I will."

The moment Klaus stood up, put the ring on her finger and kissed her with every love he had, Caroline felt few raindrops on her body and the rain was heavier and heavier with every second.

"You also planed this?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the kiss in the rain is the most romantic thing ever."

"Not the proposal among the thousands candles?"

She just smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you, my everything."

"I love you, my soon to be husband."

* * *

**I´m sorry I don´t update more, but I´m back at university, I live at dorms and I have much work to school and when I have some free time it´s not possible to write at dorms.. So I can update just when I´m home for weekend and it´s once in two weeks.. I´ll try to write more but I don´t promise anything.**

**Please leave the reviews again. They helped me with this drabble so much! I can´t choose between ring and rain so I use both. :)**

**TVD and TO in 5 days! I´m so excited! **


	19. Secrets

**The sequel to Dorm Room.**

* * *

**Secrets**

It was Sunday noon and Caroline was sitting at her desk at dorm and was looking out of the window.

"Damn." the car she saw parking in front of the dorm was Elena´s. It should not have been problem. Not with Elena living with her. Caroline should be happy that her friend come back from Mystic Falls earlier this weekend. But she was not. Not with Klaus in their shower. Not with their relationship keeping in secret.

She was in flash in bathroom.

"You have less than 55 seconds to get you pretty hybrid ass out of here."

"Pretty?" Klaus was standing few inches from her, smirk on his face.

"Don´t even try to distracted me! Elena is here. You have to hide somewhere in the building, wait until she´ll be in the room and then go somewhere in campus. I´ll call as soon as possible."

"How the lady commands." Klaus get his cloths on in flash and entered the bedroom to put on the shoes and take the jacket.

"What are you doing? You have to go!" Caroline asked when she saw him going to her.

"I guess I still have more than 20 seconds." He leaned to her and kiss her.

Caroline was enjoying the kiss for few moments before she pushed him toward the door. "Go!"

She turned around the room, seeking for any prima facie evidence that Klaus was there. She could only hide his shirt from previous day under the cover and lie down on the bed pretending reading, just second before Elena opened the door.

"Surprise! I was thinking about last time we had our Sunday lunch together and I decided to have it today. You studied all weekend so you deserve some reward." Elena said.

Caroline get up from the bed and took one bag with grocery from her friend. "It´s nice of you." she just said weakly.

"Somebody was here?" Elena asked when she opened the fridge.

"No why?"

"No food is here and I can smell masculine scent here."

Caroline frozen. "Scent? Oh yeah, Jesse was here in the morning and you know how hungry I´m during studding." She lied.

"And the blood bags? We had enough for both of us for whole weekend." Elena raised her eyebrow.

"I was frustrated.." Caroline just hissed.

"Fine, but it´s your turn to go to hospital. I´ll take a quick shower and we can go to have the lunch. Do you agree?!" Elena asked while she was going to the bathroom.

"I just need to go to library for some books. But I´ll be back in 15 minutes ok?" She send a quick message to the Klaus and packed up some of his things to her bag. When she wanted to go out Elena opened the bathroom door.

"Can you explain it to me?" She was standing there just in the towel, one of the Klaus´ necklaces hanging on her finger.

"I guess you´ll not believe me that it´s new fashion, will you?" Caroline asked and sat down on her bed.

"No, not with the toilet seat up." Elena seemed concerned. "I guess that this secret-late-nigh calls and rejecting any invitation for a date have a name."

"Elena, I tried to tell you so many times. I swear I do. I´ve tried to find the way how to tell you since the beginning, but it´s not simple because I know that you´ll hate me because of it."

"Why would I hate you because you have a relationship?" Elena was confused.

Caroline just pointed to the necklace. "Don´t remind you of somebody?"

Elena looked at it. "Oh my God." she sat down on her bed. "Klaus?"

"Elena.." Caroline tried to say something.

"How long?"

"Since the summer."

"Three moths? Did he compel you?"

"What? No!"

"Caroline, he killed Jenna. And Tyler´s mom!"

"And we killed Kol and Finn."

"He tried to kill us. He tried to kill you!"

"And we tried to kill him. Elena I know you don´t have any reason to like him or not hate him at least, but I know his other side and he´s the most loving and caring man when you give him a chance. He was, he is always there for me when I need him. I understand you´ll not support this relationship, but try to understand that he makes me happy. I´m truly happy after many years."

Elena went to the bathroom and returned dressed. "I need time to think about it, Caroline. I don´t promise you that I´ll be ok when I´m back but we can discuss it later."

"I´ll be here." Caroline tried to smile and Elena left the room.

Moment later, there was a knock on the door. Caroline opened the door and hugged the man standing there in vampire speed.

Klaus moved them to the room and closed the door.

"I´m sorry, sweetheart." he said when he felt the tears on his shirt.

"I should have told her earlier." Caroline whispered into the crook of his neck.

"It´s my fault. I forgot the necklace on the sink." He mumbled into her hair.

Caroline pull away a little and looked into his eyes. "It was not the only evidence of you. And moreover I was already sick of keeping this in secret. It was not the best way but it´s out. And I don´t understand now why I wanted to keep in secret that I love you."

Klaus stroke her cheek, smiled and hugged her again. "I love you too."

* * *

**I know the drabble is longer than others, but I have this idea in my mind for a while and I wanted to write it like this.**

**Please leave a review if you like it or not!**


	20. Trust true

**Trust/ true**

"Caroline, wait." Klaus came out of the bar, fallowing blond girl.

"I have nothing to say to you, Klaus." she just snapped back.

He was in flash ahead of her. "What are you doing here?"

She stopped walking. "I don´t know. Not anymore."

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Klaus clutched her arms.

"I´m on the way to my car." she replied with sarcastic smile.

He exhaled heavily. "But why are you in New Orleans?"

"It´s none of your business."

"None of my business? You are in danger here!"

"And why do you care about my safety?" she said with anger in her voice and tried to go away.

Klaus managed to grab her hand. "What has happened? Why are you here?"

Caroline didn´t turn to him. "What do you want to know?"

"True. I just want to know the true why are you here." He replied in low voice.

She laughed nervously. "You want to know the true?" She turn to him. Tears in the eyes.

"I found about the baby. I found about it and only thing I could think about was that I was late. That even I decided to leave with you, the second you told me you will wait for me, I would be late. I would be late because you already had had a family to care about. But than I decided to not give up so easily. To give you the chance to explain it to me. To say me that I´m stupid and it doesn´t change anything. That I still have time." The tears in her eyes started falling down but she continued.

"So I found myself in the car on the way to New Orleans. When I came, it was not hard to find where you live but only one who was there way Hayley. And before I had chance to regret I came she told me there is nothing to worry about. That the baby hasn´t change things between you two, that you just try to protect her and the child, that you try to do things in good way. And I was happy about it, about you, that you try to be good father because you deserve to be happy." She smiled sadly and wiped the tears before she kept going.

"Then she told me where to find you because I wanted to see you and talk to you at least for a while. So I found the bar. And then I entered it and the first thing I saw was you. It was you flirting with some blond bartender. It´s not even half of the year from the night you promised me to wait for me. From the night you gave me the space and time to settle things in my life, in my head, in my heart. It´s not even half of the year and you already have new girl to try your tricks on her and mess with her feelings." Caroline saw that Klaus wanted to say something but she didn´t let him.

"You wanted the true, Klaus? I´m not stupid because I thought half of the day that I lost my time. I´m stupid I ever trusted you that you care about me!" she finished her speech just second before her voice break and new tears started flowing down her cheek.

Klaus came closer to Caroline and placed his hand somewhere between her neck and cheek and stroked her. "It´s not how it looked like, Caroline. It´s just part of the game how to get the city back. I told you I have old friend to take down here. She is just part of the plan. I know it´s not fair to you and to my feelings for you to flirt with her. But it´s also the distraction from that feelings because every single moment I´m alone and I don´t have things to do I´m thinking about you and it kills me from inside. And I´m just waiting for the day when it´ll be the right time for us."

Caroline didn´t say anything but Klaus saw that the tense in her shoulders disappeared and the anger in her face was replace with sadness. He pulled her closer to him. One arm around her waist, the other one on the back of her head, stroking her hair. "It´s not the right time for us now but you can always trust me that you are the only one for me."

Caroline just nodded, her head leaning against his chest, arms wrapped around him.

Klaus hugged her closely and whispered into her hair. "I love you."

* * *

**I have this in my head for a while so I hope you liked it! I don´t promise anything but I´ll probably update sooner than in two weeks, so wish me luck to have time :)**

**And also THANK YOU for so nice reviews, they make my day every time!**


	21. Under the covers

**Under the covers**

It was rainy Saturday morning and Klaus woke up with somebody cuddle to him and placing kisses on his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Caroline.

"What did I do that I deserved wake up like this?" Klaus said and kissed top of her head.

"Well, you are the best husband in the world and you also give me two beautiful children who thank god haven´t get up yet so we can have this private moment and enjoy the silence." she smiled and kissed him.

They were lying in the bed and listening nothing but the rain falling on the roof for a while when they heard two arguing voices.

"Speaking of the devils." Klaus winked.

"Ethan it´s you and not dad." they heard girlish voice.

"Ask him yourself, Lily." with that six-year-old boy opened the door and entered the bedroom with two years younger girl.

She jumped into the bed and gave Klaus a photo. "Daddy, Ethan told me it´s you in the photo but I know it´s him."

Klaus and Caroline sat up and leaned against the headboard. He lifted Lily up and sat her on his lap. Ethan crawled under the covers and cuddled to Caroline.

"Let´s see sweetheart." He looked at the photo and smiled. "I´ll probably disappoint you, but it's me with uncle Elijah when I was as old as you brother."

"I told you!" Ethan said with triumphant glance. Lily sobbed a little. "It´s not fair. You had more time to be like dad!"

Caroline smiled lightly, got up from bed and went to the cabined opposite the bed. She opened it and removed big box from it.

She sat back on the bed, opened the box and started scavenging it when she felt small arms around her neck and Ethan´s head on her shoulder. "What´s that?"

"I´m just looking for something to cheer up you sister." when Lily heard it she spring up from Klaus, sat between Caroline´s legs and stick her head in the box.

"Here it is." Caroline pulled out the photo and gave it to her. "I know it´s not your dad who you looks like, sweetie, despite the fact that you have these cute dimples, but I think you have something from me when I was child. Of course you are cuter."

Lily looked at the picture and smiled widely. "So I´ll be pretty as you´re when I´ll be older?"

"Of course you´ll, sweetheart. You already share the the first place in competition called´the most beautiful women in the world´with your mother." she felt her dad´s lips on top of her head.

"Mommy, can we view the other photos in the box? We want to see more." Ethan asked.

"Of course, but the breakfast first. There is lot of them and you need energy for it." Caroline replied with a smile.

But Klaus get from the bed first. "What about the day under the covers? I´ll take care about the breakfast in the bed, we can order pizza for lunch and just have lazy family day with photos and movies in bed. It´s going to rain all day so there is nothing better to do today anyway."

"Yippee!" their children shouted in unison. "Pajamas day!"

When Klaus came back half an hour later with tray full of pancakes, eggs and toasts with jam, he found Ethan viewing photos from his childhood and Lily was browsing through their wedding photo album.

"Mommy, you look like princess here. I want to look like princess too." she looked at Caroline with pleading look.

"You will, but you have to find your prince charming first sweetie." she stroked her hair and smiled at Klaus.

Klaus put the tray on the bed. "Ethan, clean the photos with your sister so we can continue after the breakfast." He said running his hand through Ethan´s hair.

"Will you tell us then, more stories about when you, uncles and aunt Bekah were children, dad?"

"Of course, buddy, but pancakes and eggs, first."

* * *

In the evening, Caroline had decided to stretch herself and took away pizza boxes and dishes. When she entered their bedroom just few minutes later she found her husband and children sleeping. Lily was lying on Klaus, Ethan was snuggling into his side.

Caroline was watching them for a while. Then she turned off TV with Despicable Me 2 still on scrren and put last photos lying on the bed back into the box.

She turned off the lights, went to the bed and snuggled to Klaus from the opposite side than Ethan. She thanked her past self that she wanted the king sized bed. They occupied little space in this position, but she knew that in the middle of the night Ethan and Lily will occupy much bigger part of it.

She was enjoying their angelic faces for few minutes when she felt Klaus´fingers playing with her hair.

"I would never expected that they can be so tired after the day in the bed." he whispered.

"They were so curious about our past without them that I do not blame their minds that they need rest."she whispered back with smile.

"You know, I´m the happiest man in the world that I have you, Ethan and Lily." Klaus replied in low voice.

"And I´m the happiest women that I have three of you." Caroline cuddled to him even more and whispered into the crook of his neck. "Good nigh, Nik."

"Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

**So it was U-drabble. I hope you like it. I know that it was fluffy again but I´m not sure if I´m good at writing sad/heartbreaking/in conclusion not fluffy stories.. **

**I want to ask you for a favor. I was thinking about V-drabble and nothing came to my mind so if you have any idea, leave a review with inspiration! Or leave it even without inspiration just with your opinion about this drabble :)!**

**And also Thank you that you follow me! I have 52 Followers for Klaroline Alphabet now and I don´t believe that so many people like my stories! THANK YOU!**


	22. Vanilla

**Vanilla**

Klaus parked his car in front of the mansion and stayed sitting there for an extra minute. It was next tough day in tough week for him. Few vampires from destroyed Marcel´s inside circle decided that it´s time for taking down Klaus from his throne so he had all-day consultation with few witches, vampires and wore-wolfs about next steps against them. Only thing he wanted after day like this was blood and bourbon in his studio.

He got out the car and use his hybrid speed to the front door. He entered the mansion and listened the sounds in there.

Only sounds he heard was coming from the kitchen. He smiled for the first time since the morning and took a deep breath.

He smelled fragrance of stake, baked potatoes and roasted vegetables. But there was also another scent. The scent of vanilla. It was not coming from any dessert because this was vanilla perfume. Nothing unusual, he smelled it sometimes at women in the city but this was different, this smelled differently to him.

The perfume was mixed with scent of the special woman and it made it different. He loved her pure scent the most but the flavor of vanilla allowed to smell it from longer distances.

Klaus was in flash in the kitchen, standing behind Caroline, arms around her, pulling her closer to him and placing soft kisses on her cheek and neck.

"I thought you are with my dear sister and other girls somewhere in the city tonight." he said, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"I had it in plan, but when Elijah told me he´s going to Chicago for few days, I decided not go, cook diner for us and ask Sophie for sending you home earlier today for the first time this week and enjoy that we are all alone tonight." Caroline turned her head to him, kissed him and then put the steaks on plates to the potatoes and vegetable. "Can you please take the wine and glasses. I already mixed it with blood." she smiled and went to the dining room with their dinner in her hands.

Klaus filled the glasses and set down across the table.

"You know I hate that I haven´t had more time for you in last days." he said and tested what Caroline cooked. "It´s delicious, love."

"Thanks." she blushed little bit. "I know you do. But I understand the circumstances. I just miss you."

"I miss you too. But I´ll make it up to you tonight." he took her hand and kissed it. Caroline chuckled and took a sip of the wine.

* * *

Few hours later they were sitting naked in the bed, Caroline´s back leaning against Klaus´chest, him leaning against the headboard.

"You can have no time for me more often if it means that you´ll make it up to me the way you did tonight." she said with smile.

He pulled her closer to him, placed few kisses on her shoulder and inhaled that magical vanilla scent of her again.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked her with that face which shouted ´I love this woman!´.

"You mentioned it. Once or twice." she turned to him, sat on his lap with legs wrapping around him, arms around his neck.

"Once or twice? I guess I´m not good boyfriend because you deserve to heart it more often." Klaus run his fingers down her spine, smile across his face.

"When I´m thinking about it now, you mentioned it once or twice this morning, then once or twice when you called me during the lunch time and I guess thousand times during the love making." Caroline kissed him.

"Really?" he winked. "And aren´t you tired about listening it over and over again, Miss Forbes?"

"Absolutely not, Mrs. Mikaelson." she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I love you so much, Nik."

Klaus kissed her on the top of her head and replied. "I love you even more, Caroline."

* * *

**I choose the Vanilla inspiration for this drabble because when I read it in reviews, this mini-story came to my mind in second.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews again, I would never have strength to finish this series without you!**

**P.S. I´m looking for somebody who would like to do the grammar-beta for my story I´ll write after finishing the Klaroline Alphabet. So send me a message if you would like to do it :)**


	23. Weakness

**Weakness**

Caroline woke up to the feeling of the sun's rays on her skin, and from the feel of it, it was mid-noon. Although she was still tired, she forced herself to open her eyes.

She looked around the room, confused at her surroundings. This was definitely not her Mystic Falls´room or the college dorm room.

Then she remembered.

The vervain ropes, and wooden bullets in her legs and arms. The torture. And then Rebekah showing up, talking to the group of vampires and their leader and then taking her away to this house.

Caroline was tired but she wanted answers, so she forced herself to get out of the bed. She didn't remember anything about this house from last night, but she found the stairs quickly and descended towards the sound she heard coming from below.

She followed the noise to the living room which was only occupied by one person. He was standing near the window, looking outside, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"The blood bags are in the fridge over there." He pointed to the bar between the shelves and continued to gaze out the window.

Caroline was totally confused. It had been than six months since they last saw each other and he hadn't even looked at her.

She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what could be said in situation like this. Instead, she plodded over to the fridge for a glass of blood.

She drank it down quickly and decided to indulge in a second glass. She sat on the couch and sipped at her drink, her eyes staying on Klaus.

He stood there with a stoic expression on his face. He didn't look the same way she remembered. He looked older and tired, but there was still something about him she found attractive.

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Caroline broke the silence.

"There is nothing to talk about." He simply replied.

She laughed. "Nothing to talk about? Somebody kidnapped and tortured me and the only thing they talked about was you and how you would surely come to save me, so I think that means you owe me an explanation."

"I know you are smart so you probably understood already that they are my enemies. So as I said, there is nothing to talk about."

"Yeah, I guessed that. But you know what's funny, Klaus? The only Mikaelson that showed up there was your sister. And what's even funnier is that she told them you hardly knew me and that she and I were best friends."

"I sent Rebekah there to distract them while I brought you here until I could find a way how to protect you better."

"I don´t need your protection! I can take care of myself! And look at me when you're talking to me!""

He finally turned to her. "Not anymore, Caroline. Marcel found my weakness and he´ll go after you. He´ll do everything in his power to hurt me and that means hurting you! So it´s my responsibility to find a way how to keep you in safe. I´m afraid that it´ll take me some time, because the only reasonable way to do that is go back in time and prevent myself from ever meeting you but you certainly know it´s not possible."

She felt tears begin to build in her eyes. "So I´m making you weak? I´m just the next obstacle that impedes you from what you want. I apologize for that." She finished her drink and stood up.

"Caroline-"

"Don´t Klaus. I'm used to being the burden, so it´s okay that I wouldn't be any different with you." she smiled weakly and wiped the tear from her cheek.

Klaus grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "You are not burden! I´m frustrated about this situation because I got you into it. I knew why I had never loved anyone. I have so many enemies that I knew if I cared about someone they would be in permanent danger. But the moment I met you I forgot about all the rules I have because I knew that none of my enemies in Mystic Falls would ever hurt you and I wasn't thinking about the future. And now Marcel knows about you and I have no idea how to protect you and it´s killing me because I don´t want anything else but for you to be safe and happy." His voice sounded broken.

Caroline placed her hands on his chest and looked at her fingers playing with one of his necklaces. "So you don´t want to be king anymore? To rule the city."

"If it would mean that you are in danger then no, I don't."

"So let´s go somewhere where you don´t have to worry about me." Caroline whispered.

"Wh-What did you say?" Klaus stuttered, not believing what he heard.

"Everything has changed in Mystic Falls since you left. College life sucks and the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted you to show me the world and how much I miss you. I know it sounds crazy, but if you still want to be with me and to protect me, it´s best for us to be together. We´ll visit all the cities you told me about, see the art, taste the food, listen to the music. And if there is a hint of danger we can´t take care of we´ll move to the next city. We can be together without prejudices, without fear. We can be happy." She looked up into his eyes. "We´ll enjoy the easy vampire life without any drama. And the best of all will be that there´ll be nobody who can judge me for being in love with you."

Klaus stared at her, his mouth opening a few times but nothing came out.

"Say something, please." Caroline pleaded, at the edge of panic.

"What about Venice?" He finally spoke.

"What?" she seemed confused.

"We can start in Venice, then maybe Prague or Vienna. Or any other city you want."

"Are you sure? I don´t want to push you into anything you don´t want." she whispered.

Klaus grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I have wanted this since the night I gave you my blood for the first time. But there is something I want to do more."

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

Klaus grabbed her chin, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. "Can I kiss you?"

She laughed lightly and moved her lips closer to his. "Why don't you stop talking and just do it."

* * *

**Here is next drabble (we slowly approaching the end of this - just 3 more drabbles and it´s end..) Did you like it?**

**I would like to introduce you my new beta nolechic512. I was looking for somebody who would do this beta for my new story and she agreed that she´ll do also beta for last few drabbles here.**

**BTW. I don´t believe I have 49 reviews, 54 followers and more than 20 000 views! You are so great! Thank you!**


End file.
